


An Oddly Shaped Ring

by fluentisona



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentisona/pseuds/fluentisona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dania teases Jane about her taste in jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oddly Shaped Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written during season 3

Dania Grescoe does not like to be late to events. As a sophomore at Boston University and the top student in their pre-Med program, she has built her reputation on being punctual and perfect at all times. So the fact that she’s about to show up to a wedding twenty minutes late is driving her absolutely insane. So much so that she’s probably completely destroyed the elegant up-do Mrs. Rizzoli had insisted on twisting her hair up into earlier that morning. She takes another deep breath and turns to the driver: “Dogg, if you can’t get me back to the ceremony before it’s over, I’m going to practice some of the self-defense moves Jane’s been teaching me—on your phallus.” 

Five years together as Roscoe’s Rejects has allowed Dogg to catch on to certain medical terms Dania uses, and he quickly pushes harder on the gas peddle, hoping to speed up their journey. “It ain’t me,” he argues, switching lanes when he sees an opening, “It’s this damn traffic.” Reuben laughs from the back seat, “Told ya you shoulda let me drive, Dee. I’da got us there on time.” 

“Yes,” Dania agrees, “or you would’ve gotten us arrested. Just…try to sober up. Jane is gonna kill you if Maura finds out just how wild that Bachelor Party was last night.”

They finally reach the church, and Dogg parks in a no-parking zone because the lot is full and half the cops in Boston are at the wedding, anyway. Dania almost causes a car accident as she darts across the street in her five-inch heels and floor length gown. When Maura picked out the dresses, everyone had protested—even the bride. Somehow, Maura got what she wanted, and Dania still isn’t sure how she’s ever going to get out of the dress. She sneaks in the side entrance of the church and quickly locates the dressing room. Inside, Angela is kneeling in front of the bride, while Maura skillfully twists flowers into her hair. Jane is nowhere to be seen. 

“You look beautiful, Amanda,” Dania tells the bride. Frankie’s fiancée smiles back at her but seems too nervous to form words. Remembering why she has spent the last two hours gallivanting around Boston instead of helping prepare the bride, Dania pulls a pair of white sandals out of her backpack. “Lee Zhu said they should be good as new now. Just try not to spill anything else on them.” 

“It wasn’t my fault!” the bride protests, taking the shoes gratefully, “I’m just so nervous.” 

Maura nods her head, “Amanda’s right. Pre-wedding nerves are very common among brides. Much more so than among grooms, contrary to popular belief.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Google,” Dania says, strapping Amanda’s feet into the delicate shoes. “Next time, let’s not try to feed and dress the bride at the same time.” 

Maura smiles in that way Dania has come to accept as her I’m-about-to-be-flippant-about-something-important smile. “That’s unlikely to happen, I usually eat breakfast at six am, and there will be no need for me to get into my dress until well after I’ve finished eating. Jane’s partial to an evening wedding.” 

“Well I’m glad your morning ritual is more accommodating to wedding preparedness but as we have another bride here-“ Dania cuts herself off, “Wait, what?!” 

Maura’s face splits into a different smile all together, and Dania’s certain she’s only seen this one on very rare occasions—the day Lydia asked her to be TJ’s Godmother, Dania’s Valedictorian speech, the day Jane finally asked Maura out. “Jane’s asked me to marry her!” With that, she shows her ring to Angela, Dania, Amanda, Mrs. Tamarinni, and Lydia. Angela’s jumping up and down and hugging Maura before anyone else can get a word in edgewise. 

Eventually, Dania gets to see the ring, and she can’t hide the smirk completely upon seeing the shape that Jane picked out. It’s a very lovely white gold setting, with diamonds aligned in an intricate design, and Dania’s going to have to applaud Frost for making sure Jane didn’t pick out something completely ridiculous. Still, the shape of the ring is unmistakably perfect for the two women who matter most in her life, and Dania cannot wait to point it out to the other bride-to-be. 

“Speaking of which,” Dania begins, not caring that the conversation was solely in her head, “Is the groom ready yet? Isn’t it about time we get this show on the road?” 

Maura leaves to go tell Jane that Amanda’s ready and Dania’s put in charge of making sure the bride doesn’t try to disappear at the last minute. A few minutes later, when she’s standing between Maura and Lydia watching Amanda approach the altar, Dania can’t help but think about how beautiful Maura will look in a wedding dress of her own. 

That, and that they better damn well make her Maid of Honor, because who the hell else is going to calm Maura down when she starts hyperventilating in Serbian the day of her wedding?

:::

 

The ceremony was perfect and Ma only used one box of tissues, so overall Jane thinks it’s been a pretty successful day. She didn’t even fuck up the Best Man speech she’s just finished, and she’s almost certain she’ll be able to get through one dance with Maura without stepping on her fiancée’s toes. Fiancée, it sounds nice in her head and even nicer when she says it out loud. She’s taken to referring to Maura in the third person when their alone together, just so that she can say things like “My fiancée” and “My future wife.” After ten years of dancing around each other like oblivious ballerinas, she and Maura will be married by next October. Jane’s pretty sure life doesn’t get any better than this. 

She makes it through the first dance with Maura without causing either of them bodily harm, so when Dania asks for the second song, the detective is confident she won’t give her mentee any reason to mock her. She isn’t aware that Dania already has the ammo locked and loaded. They’re about a minute into the song when Dania says, “I believe congratulations are in order.” 

Jane smiles knowingly, “Maur couldn’t keep her mouth shut, could she?” 

Dania shakes her head, black curls bouncing everywhere, as she’s completely taken out the up-do from this morning. 

“Do you blame her? She’s been waiting to say yes for almost a decade.” 

“She has not, she was just oblivious as I was for most of the time.” 

“You can believe what you want,” Dania shrugs, “Either way, it must have been hard to find a ring shaped like that.” 

Jane spins the younger woman in a circle before replying. She’s trying to prove to her mother, who’s sitting in the corner with Cavanaugh, that she can, in fact, dance—as long as she’s leading. “What? Why? There were a few shaped like that.” 

“Mhm,” Dania hums, keeping up with Jane’s pace, neither one of them has ever been much for following. “You know it looks like a vagina, right?”

Jane trips, putting them both off step and almost crashing them into Korsak and Maura, who decided to dance this song together. “Is something wrong, love?” Maura asks, seeing Jane’s debacle. 

“No,” she replies firmly, “Dania’s just being ridiculous.” 

“I am not,” Dania says, rubbing the foot Jane just tripped over. “All I said was that your engagement ring looks like a vagina.” 

The color of Jane’s face goes decidedly white, and she sends up a silent prayer that her mother didn’t hear that over the sound of Korsak’s laughter. “Dania,” she hisses, “You don’t tell people that.” 

Maura is, as usual, oblivious to the response of Dania’s blunt actions. Four years together, and the Chief Medical Examiner and her genius prodigy have become eerily similar. The blonde examines her left hand, her eyes focused on the ring on her ring finger. 

“I think she’s right, Jane,” Maura says after a few seconds. The cut of this ring looks an awful lot like a Sorghastrum Endometrium.” 

“A—what?” Jane asks. 

“A vagina, Detective Dumbass,” Dogg tells her from where he and Lydia have stopped dancing to watch the women’s interaction. It’s an old nickname from their first few months together, before Jane proved to Rhondo’s Rejects that she can be just as intelligent as Maura, if only in different ways. “And your woman’s got a point. It looks like a vagina to me.” 

“Can we all please stop saying the word vagina?” Jane groans, because now there’s no way her mother isn’t aware of the situation. Angela walks over to inspect the ring herself and clucks disapprovingly. Jane feels sufficiently berated and looks as Maura pleadingly. 

“I’ll get you a new ring? One that isn’t shaped like…like that. I’ll get a nice round one. Traditional.” She looks down at the floor, “I’m really sorry, Maur.” 

There’s a second in which Jane thinks that’s it, she fucked up the engagement ring and there’s no way Maura’s going to want anything to do with her. She knew she should have just asked Constance for the Isle family ring, but she had wanted something more personal, more them. The ring in question just felt right. Not that anyone was going to believe that feeling had come from her heart now. 

“Nonsense,” Maura laughs, placing her left hand on Jane’s cheek, “I love my ring, baby. I wouldn’t change it for anything. Besides, you’re not getting this ring back that easily. You’ll have to pry it off my cold, dead fingers if you’re thinking about changing your mind.” 

Jane smiles the type of smile Dania knows is reserved only for her fiancée. She pulls Maura into her arms and kisses her the way a woman should be kissed. “Never,” she breathes, just loud enough for those around them to hear. There’s applause around them for a second, and when it dies down Frankie, who’s standing next to Dogg with his wife in his arms says, “Hey sis, can we get back to my wedding here?” 

Maura nods her head and takes Jane’s hand. The dancing resumes and Dania goes back to dancing with Dogg. As she watches Maura’s ring glint in the light, she only has one thing on her mind—for the wedding shower, Maura is so getting a vibrator.


End file.
